Memorias Enterradas TRADUCIDA
by SaV21
Summary: No solo le pides a alguien algo que lo estropeó. Una escena alternativa después de la pregunta de Elvis en Celebrating the Life of Asa Fox. TRADUCIDA


hola, traigo otra traducción de Supernatural, otra ves de la misma autora que muy amablemente me dio su permiso para traducir la historia para ustedes. si quieren leer más de las maravillas que escribe, entren en su perfil que deje mas abajo.

La historia que traduzco no es mia, obviamente. Sólo la comparto para que tengan la oportunidad de maravillarse como yo lo he hecho. Si encuentran algun error, pido disculpas. Desde el celular es medio complicado.

La historia original es de Mango Marbles https/m./u/3683056/

La historia original la encuentran aquí https/m./s/12637519/1/Buried-Memories

Muy amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducirla asique muchas gracias. He tenido que cambiar algunas palabras para que se pueda leer, sin más los dejo.

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Supernatural.

N / A: Entonces, al celebrar la vida de Asa Fox, pensé que Sam y Dean tendrían un momento después de que Elvis le preguntara acerca de la posesión de Sam. En cierto modo lo hicieron, pero a Sam no le afectó tanto que se le recordaran algunos malos momentos. Aquí, les presento una escena alternativa después del encuentro de Sam con Elvis. Espero que lo disfruten.

Memorias enterradas

Va a estar enfermo.

Va a estar enfermo y no puede hacer nada para detenerlo. Solo lo prolonga mientras traga convulsivamente la bilis amarga y ardiente que sube por la parte posterior de su garganta.

"¿ Estabas poseído por el diablo? quiero decir, Lucifer, el gran y verdadero diablo. ¡Y tú viviste!".

El chico sonaba tan emocionado por la idea, y Sam ni siquiera recuerda más de lo que dice, solo su camisa roja. La camisa roja que le recuerda demasiado a la sangre.

Casi lo saborea.

Una excusa sale de su boca y se va, tratando de recordar dónde está el baño más cercano y entrando en él, por suerte de que nadie más lo esté usando. Apenas tiene tiempo para cerrar la puerta antes de ponerse de rodillas frente al inodoro, su estómago expulsa violentamente cualquier contenido que pueda desenterrar, y todo tiene un sabor mucho peor que el hecho de bajar.

" Sammy".

Él se aleja, sintiendo que el aliento roza su oreja mientras Lucifer susurra su nombre. Nunca ha olvidado el sonido de esa voz. Cas puede haberlo salvado de morir por la falta de sueño en la sala de psiquiatría de un hospital que no puede recordar, pero nunca pudo volver a colocar la pared que la Muerte le dio. No podía quitar los recuerdos, solo la locura que causaban.

La locura que todavía causan ahora, años más tarde, cuando se ve obligado a pensar en los recuerdos que trata de suprimir.

Se las arregla para ponerse de pie y se mira en el espejo, pero el hombre que mira hacia atrás no es él. Su reflejo no debería tener esos ojos fríos o esa sonrisa cruel.

Su boca forma palabras que no habla con una voz que no es la suya.

" ¿Me extrañas?"

Se estremece cuando el espejo se rompe, distorsionando su imagen, pero luego parpadea y el espejo está intacto sin una sola grieta.

Todavía hay una cicatriz en la palma de su mano izquierda, pero presionarla no ayuda más. Él sabe que la voz que escucha no está ahí. Sabe que el reflejo en el espejo no es él, en realidad, diferente de lo que debería ser.

Al igual que sabe que los golpes en la puerta son reales y no un producto de su imaginación.

"Sam?"

Al igual que sabe, la voz de su nombre es la de su hermano, no los restos del Diablo en su cabeza.

"Sammy, ¿estás ahí?"

Sam respira hondo para calmarse y abre la puerta para Dean, cuyo puño está levantado y listo para llamar de nuevo.

"Amigo, ¿estás bien?" Dean pregunta. "Me empujaste y a una media docena de otros cazadores en tu apuro por estar aquí. ¿Te sientes enfermo o algo así?"

Sam se hace a un lado y deja a Dean entrar en el baño, cerrando la puerta detrás.

"¿Sabías que la gente cuenta historias sobre nosotros?" Sam pregunta.

"Sí, me di cuenta de eso cuando algunos cazadores en la cocina me preguntaron si yo era el Dean Winchester que murió y vuelve a la vida repetidamente".

Sam se da cuenta de cómo su hermano mayor mira sus manos que se niegan a dejar de temblar. Él piensa que Dean probablemente se dio cuenta de que está un poco pálido. Un poco demasiado inestable.

"¿Por qué?" Dean pregunta.

Sam se sienta en el borde de la bañera, con las manos juntas para mantenerlas quietas. "Un tipo me preguntó acerca de estar poseído". Luego, cuando recuerda que diferentes criaturas lo habían poseído varias veces, agrega: "Por Lucifer".

Observa a Dean pasar una mano por su cabello, luego arrodillarse frente a él para que estén al nivel de sus ojos. La posición es tan familiar, es dolorosa. Sin embargo, Sam está seguro de que era más pequeño la última vez que su hermano tuvo que tranquilizarlo después de haber tenido una mini crisis en el baño, (a menos que sucediera cuando sus alucinaciones fueran lo suficientemente malas como para no poder diferenciar entre lo real y lo ficticio) Él no recuerda todo a partir de ese momento.

Siempre hay alguna pesadilla que abordar. Siempre un poco de culpa comiéndose con él. Incluso después de todos estos años, se ve sacudido hasta el punto de que necesita la ayuda de Dean. Una pregunta. Eso es todo lo que hizo falta para recuperar algunos de los peores recuerdos de su vida.

Estas pesadillas vivas son de una liga diferente.

"Pensé que estabas bien después de esa semana de no dormir", dice Dean.

Sam se encoge de hombros. "Cas se llevó lo peor, sí, pero todavía tengo todos los recuerdos. Son solo ... un poco más ruidosos cuando me lo hacen recordar, ya sabes, todo eso".

"Entonces, ¿todavía lo ves o algo así?" Dean pregunta.

"Quiero decir, sé lo que es real y lo que no lo es", dice Sam. "Nunca ha estado tan mal otra vez, pero lo escucho susurrarme. Sentir su aliento en mi oído, o verlo en lugar de mi reflejo. Sé que nada de eso es real, pero no quiere decir que lo hace fácil ".

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías problemas?" Dean pregunta. Él no suena acusatorio. Suena dolido. Más decepcionado.

"Por lo general, no es tan malo, y no sucede a menudo. Solo trato de olvidar esos recuerdos o ignorarlos. Pero los cazadores hablan de que Lucifer me poseía como si fuera algo, no sé, bien . Como que debería estar orgulloso de eso, pero fui yo quien lo dejó salir en primer lugar, Dean ".

Dean tiene una mano en su hombro para ofrecerle algún tipo de consuelo (y probablemente para ayudarlo a mantener el equilibrio). "Lo sorprendente fue que lo sacaste", dice. "Te sacrificaste por todos los demás en el planeta".

"No quería que la gente supiera eso", dice Sam. "No quería que la comunidad de cazadores compartiera historias como esa sobre mí".

Lucifer fue el final de una larga lista de errores de los que Sam no se enorgullece, y pensar en otros cazadores que comparten historias como esa sobre él, llena sus órganos con hielo. Considera hacer otra carrera para el baño, pero no le queda nada en el estómago para vomitar.

"¿Quieres irte?" Dean pregunta.

Sam sacude la cabeza. "No. No, estaré bien. Solo necesito un minuto. Puedes volver y tomar otra cerveza o lo que sea".

Dean le da un apretón más en su hombro antes de levantarse. "Creo que estoy empezando a entender por qué a papá no le gustaban las reuniones de cazadores. Hacen demasiadas preguntas".

Eso saca una pequeña sonrisa de Sam. "Sí. Él no era un fanático de que le hicieran preguntas".

"Lo sabías", dice Dean. "Realmente probaste su paciencia".

"Probó MI paciencia".

Dean se ríe un poco ante eso y gira el pomo de la puerta, a punto de salir, pero se detiene. "Oye, ¿quién fue el que te preguntó acerca de estar poseído?"

Otro día, o si su estado mental fuera un poco más estable en este momento, le habría dicho a Dean que no importaba quién preguntara. Pero nada de eso se le pasa por la cabeza y dice: "Un tipo llamado Elvis. Tenía una corbata de bolo, pero creo que la vestimenta del funeral de un cazador no es lo mismo que la gente normal usa".

Dean asiente y abre la puerta. "Diría que grites si me necesitas, pero con todas las demás personas aquí y el tamaño de este lugar, supongo que sería más fácil usar tu teléfono o algo así".

"Estaré bien", dice Sam. "Como dije, solo necesito un minuto para calmarme y ... no sé, salpicar agua en mi cara. Vé."

"Esta bien", dice Dean, y se va.

Sam piensa que su hermano podría haberse llevado los recuerdos de Lucifer cuando se fue, porque está tranquilo. No importa cuántas veces se vea en el espejo, su reflejo es real. Normal. No hay hielo en sus venas (Lucifer se quema frío), y tampoco hay fuego del infierno. No hay voces susurrando en sus oídos. No hay ruidos abruptos y fuertes que lo asusten.

Todos estos años, y Dean sigue siendo su piedra número uno, incluso si no se da cuenta. Al igual que cuando eran niños, él puede llevarlo de vuelta a la realidad y calmar sus miedos sin intentarlo.

Puede volver y enfrentarse a los otros cazadores. Él puede llegar al final de la reunión. Él sobrevivirá, porque tiene a Dean.

Se topa con Elvis un poco más tarde, y éste se gira para evitarlo.

Pero Sam vislumbra un moretón que se forma en la mandíbula de Elvis, y sabe que su hermano lo está cuidando en más de un sentido.

A / N: Por favor, deje un comentario!


End file.
